One More Try
by Empress Vegah
Summary: Alfred is in love with Arthur. Arthur is in love with his work. When Alfred realizes that he is just a hindrance to Arthur's success, he gives him the freedom to do what he really wants. Break up fic.
1. Chapter 1

APH's not mine.  
Hello! This is another break-up fic I've been itching to do since forever. Please forgive me for inaccuracies.  
And I would like to thank _**thenamesiggykirkland** _and **_briaranise_** for being awesome betas!

* * *

Well, if it wasn't a wonderful day to be alive and in love, Alfred mused as he sat up on his bed, the alarm clock blaring at him to wake up. But he wasn't annoyed with the clock. He even smiled goofily at it, silencing the device. He stood up and stretched his arms, loving how they popped and generally made him feel all the more better.

Because today was the three hundredth day of his relationship with Arthur Kirkland.

Arthur Kirkland was Alfred's boyfriend for ten months already – and they'd been friends for three years before that, and they'd known each other for a longer period of time. Years before, their common friends had joked that they would surely end up together, judging by how close the two always were, and how, despite the blatant affections of girls from both high school and university, Alfred never seemed to get a girlfriend for his own. People already accepted the fact that Arthur Kirkland would never get a girl himself – he was just as picky, if not more so, than the girls in their place, and was too busy with his schoolwork and academic life to actually settle in a relationship.

So somehow, it both came as a surprise, and not really a surprise, when Alfred announced to their friends that he and Arthur were together, as in, dating 'together', ten months ago. Half of them said that they saw it coming, and half of them were shocked that Arthur actually said yes to Alfred. But then they later understood that no one could really say no to Alfred's persistence – especially if he used his infamous puppy eyes, which they had assumed Arthur was immune to. As it turned out, he wasn't.

Even if their relationship wasn't perfect like they were in the movies, Alfred was still happy with Arthur. Even if the man was busy with his work, and Alfred had projects and paperworks to finish before the graduation, and even if there were times when they would argue over stupid things like Arthur not paying enough attention to Alfred, or Alfred being such an affection-starved puppy, they always made up in the end. With awesome dates and fun 'activities' in bed.

Arthur was two years older than Alfred, so obviously he was, in a way, busy with his old-people world, copy-editing works in the publication company he was working on. Alfred, on the other hand, was still in the last year of his university, majoring in both Physics and Mathematics, probably one of the subjects that Alfred could excel. Because his English and Geography and History were crap.

But it was a much known fact that Alfred was in love with Arthur. He was so in love with him that he was very cheesy and, to an outsider's point of view, it was almost unbearable. At heart, he was a cliché, movie-abiding romantic, so of course, the first thing he did that morning was to call Arthur to greet him a "Happy Tenth Monthiversary, Darling", with his low bedroom voice, only to receive a groan from the other line, indicating that he just woke Arthur up. Which wasn't a very good sign. Arthur without tea was scary, and it was Alfred F. Jones saying it. So he just said, "Sorry darling! I'll just call you later and give you the biggest kiss from your most awesome boyfriend!" and promptly hung up. He didn't want Arthur to be grumpy and annoyed with him on their tenth monthiversary, so he would do his best to be the most loving and accommodating boyfriend, hoping they could be together later that night for some quiet dinner and cuddling in the couch. Or a wild night in bed. Whatever his mood and libido wanted.

But the day passed on and Arthur never called him to greet him back. He checked his phone every now and then, hoping to at least hear from his boyfriend what he was up to. But maybe he was busy with work. For the past few weeks, Arthur had been busy with work – always swamped with late-night paperworks, and last-minute editing, that he often told Alfred that he couldn't come to their dates because his boss would kill him if he couldn't finish his work on time. Man, his boss surely was a slavedriver, Alfred thought sulkily. He couldn't blame Arthur for that though. He was fairly new there, still under probationary, so all the dirty works would be passed to him. But maybe, Alfred perked up optimistically, once he was a regular in that publishing company, he would surely have more time for him! He couldn't wait until then!

With only a message of "Happy monthiversary too, Alfred", the said man exited the grand university gates and bought a bouquet of flowers, making sure there were red roses somewhere in the bundle, and proceeded to the place where Arthur was working. Arthur had pointed it out one day when they were walking along the street, but it was the first time that Alfred would be waiting for Arthur after work. It seemed the most romantic and heroic thing to do, he told himself.

He debated on whether to wait at the lobby of the grand building, or to wait outside the glass doors. In the end, he thought that Arthur's surprised expression was more worth it if he saw him outside of his workplace, instead at the lobby. So like the love-sick puppy that he was, he waited for him.

People filtered in and out of the door, but no Arthur came out. He had been waiting there for an hour already, and the by-passers were looking at him because he was a tall, handsome dude bringing a bouquet of flowers. Ladies sighed but went their way, knowing that it was meant for whoever the lucky girl was. Too bad it was for a lucky guy. He was itching to grab his phone and call the old man, but that would ruin the surprise – Arthur got suspicious a lot, thus thwarting all of Alfred's surprises for the last few months. But the hero wasn't all deterred by such trivial things, because in the end, Arthur would always smile and laugh and kiss him, and every sacrifice he did was worth it.

So when two hours had passed, and his bouquet looked like it was going to wilt, Alfred gave in and dialed Arthur's number, pressing the phone against his ear and cheek. At the first round of ringing, Arthur didn't answer. So Alfred called him again. And this time, his boyfriend answered, although in a bit of an annoyed tone. "What is it, Alfred? I'm in the middle of a business dinner right now."

The stab of hurt that pierced his chest didn't show in Alfred's voice, or even in his face. He was still cheerful as he greeted his boyfriend again. "Hi Artie! Sorry, I didn't know you're having dinner today. So it means we can't see each other tonight, right?" He didn't remind Arthur that it was their tenth monthiversary – his cute boyfriend had a tendency to be a scatterbrain, so he obviously had forgotten about it. And besides, Alfred didn't tell him beforehand that he had plans for tonight, so it was kind of his fault anyway.

"I'm really busy with work, and for the next few days also – so it's better, I guess, if you find yourself something to enjoy while I can't be there to entertain you," Arthur said stiffly, and Alfred only muttered an "Okay" before the line was cut off. He stood there numbly for a moment, his mind still processing what the heck just happened, and maybe trying to rationalize the stinging he was still feeling in his chest. Arthur was always a bit cold, even if they were dating together for months already, so Alfred should be used to this, right?

He stared at the bouquet in his arms, finding them a bit useless, now that Arthur was busy tonight. So he just decided to go to Arthur's apartment and place the bouquet at his doorstep, and as cheesy as it sounded, it was the only thing he could do. He just couldn't throw away the bouquet. It would be a waste if he did so.

Alfred didn't sleep well that night. He didn't understand why – he drank his bedtime milk and read his Physics book so he could fall asleep faster, but he still woke up in the middle of the night, feeling bothered and lacking. He tossed and turned and forced himself to fall asleep, which he managed by the time the clock reflected three forty-five AM in its face. He woke up at six in the morning later, feeling utterly crap.

Good thing he was genuinely a morning person, or else he would have ditched university and go back to sleep. Which was the good choice, because when he arrived at his classroom, his Physics professor motioned for him to come to his table, and when Alfred did, the wrinkly professor told him that he had great news for him in the faculty later.

And Alfred wondered why the professor told him that so early in the morning. Now he couldn't keep his thoughts away from the good news, and Arthur. He texted him a good morning, and since it was the norm lately, he didn't get a reply from him. Shrugging, he focused back on the lectures, and when he had free time later that afternoon, he went to the faculty and was ushered to sit in front of his professor's table.

"Alfred, I am very much aware of how excellent you are in your majors, both in Physics and in Mathematics," his professor began, and Alfred found himself nodding along. He knew he got great marks in all his major subjects, but he wasn't aware that his efforts were actually acknowledged by his professor.

"And among the students here in your class, I think you have the brightest future, so I'm going to tell you that you are the one chosen for the Master's Degree scholarship in Harvard University. Isn't that great, Alfred Jones?" the professor looked at him expectantly, and Alfred was both happy for the news and worried what it might mean for his future – in particular, his future with Arthur.

"Thanks for choosing me, Prof! I'm honored to be the one you think is worth it for the scholarship!" Alfred admitted, still in a state of disbelief over such wonderful news. Man, he was acknowledged by his professor! And even got the scholarship! It was a great opportunity, but…

"But I want to consult first my family about it, okay? Can you give me time until I can give my final decision?" Alfred asked.

He was glad when the professor just nodded and said, "I understand, boy, it's alright. Just come to me before the end of the fortnight, or I'll be giving it to the next person who's qualified. Graduation is just next month, and we need to send all your documents to Harvard. I hope you'll make the right choice." He smiled at him and Alfred was dismissed.

Alfred knew his family would support him without fail. They would even be proud of him once they heard the news. But… there was just one thing that was stopping Alfred from saying yes to the scholarship.

Arthur.

He had to see Arthur soon. He had to talk to him about it. He said he was busy, right? Could Arthur spare a moment for Alfred? He pulled out his phone and debated whether to call his boyfriend or not. It was still early, so Arthur would be working. Would he be too busy to pick up the phone?

In the end, Alfred called him, and Arthur answered after the third call. "This better be important," Alfred could almost see Arthur gritting his teeth in annoyance. Arthur sure loved his work a lot. Alfred wanted to feel pity for himself but he pushed the thought aside and cheerfully asked, "Darling! When are you free? I have something important to ask you," he inquired, and he hoped that Arthur would tell him that he was free that night. He actually missed his boyfriend so much. If Alfred was honest with himself, he had been missing Arthur and his presence for weeks already. He was so busy with work.

"Haven't I told you I'm busy for the next few days?" A sigh. "You're really not listening to whatever I say." A shuffling of papers was heard, and Arthur spoke again. "I'm free next Wednesday. You can go and spend your time with me, but not before then! I need to show to my boss that I'm more than capable. I don't want him to think I'm slacking after so recently having been hired." Arthur was touchy whenever his capabilities were questioned. He always wanted to be the best in whatever he did.

Alfred sighed dejectedly. "Okay. So where can I see you next Wednesday? Can I wait for you at your workplace?" he asked in a soft voice. The stinging in his chest was growing more and more noticeable each day.

"Of course not! What would my co-workers think? And what was that bouquet for in my doorstep last night?" Arthur hissed. He was more than annoyed at Alfred.

The blue-eyed man closed his eyes and sighed. "It was just a gift from me. You know, for our tenth monthiversary. At least you saw the bouquet, right?"

Arthur fell silent on the other line. And then Alfred heard a quiet, "Oh. Right. Our monthiversary." Alfred shook his head. Arthur really was a forgetful person, wasn't he?

Alfred chuckled in a depreciating manner, and said, "It's okay Art. I know you're busy. Just… let's see each other once in a while, okay? Next Wednesday, right? No other appointments on that day. Just reserve that day for me." He heard Arthur's soft "okay" and he ended the call.

No need to talk about idle things when his boyfriend was so busy with work.

* * *

Review if you like! Tell me what you think ;u;


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews, favorites, and follows! Thank you for the feedback! I hope you'll enjoy this chapter as well! And sorry it took me so long orz. :'D But now it's here!

Betaed by _thenamesiggykirkland. _Thankies!

APH's not mine.

* * *

Alfred's last phone conversation with Arthur was on a Tuesday, when Arthur told him that he was busy with work, and they could only see each other on Wednesday of the following week. It was already Thursday, and Alfred hadn't tried contacting Arthur at all. He knew not to bother him, especially when he emphasized that he would be very busy this week. And he still didn't get any messages from him. His boyfriend was still so busy with work.

But Alfred was very much excited for Wednesday night. Arthur had promised him that day, and he would do everything to make that night the most memorable, and being the cheesy romantic that he was, he had already reserved a table for two at a four-star restaurant in their area, knowing that Arthur loved fancy, formal dinners. He already had selected what to wear for the occasion: a classic black blazer, black suit pants, and a gray shirt, with a navy blue tie – Arthur's favorite tie for him. Arthur would be proud and happy to see him, and maybe the man would be falling in love with him even further, he thought happily, knowing how much Arthur loved it when Alfred wore formal attire.

Even though Alfred was more distracted than before, considering that the stinging pain in his chest never seemed to go away whenever he thought of Arthur – which was a lot – he still managed to submit his thesis by Friday of that week, earlier than his other classmates who were still struggling with what they would write on their paper. His professor, the one who offered him the scholarship, smiled and said, "See how great you are, Alfred? You're the first one who submitted his thesis today. You still have until next week to think about the offer, but please remember, _make the good choice._"

Alfred nodded at him and thanked him once again for being the one he thought was worthy of the scholarship, but the words of his professor made him _think_, which, according to Arthur and some of his friends, was never a good thing. Either he would be sprouting nonsense things, or he would start telling others about certain theories he had that no one would comprehend.

_Make the good choice._

Obviously, accepting the scholarship was the _good_ choice, Alfred thought as he walked around the campus. He didn't have any more lectures on that day, and since he already had submitted his thesis, he was good as free. The thesis served as their final exam, and maybe next week they would be practicing for graduation.

His parents would be happy for him, and being the only son of Albert and Emily Jones, he would be the family's pride, so to speak. His parents loved him so much that they want him to be happy, so they accepted his relationship with Arthur with open arms. Because of that, he also knew that whatever his decision about the scholarship, his parents would support.

One of the reasons why he wanted to see Arthur as soon as possible was to hear what he had to say about the scholarship offer. If Arthur would say he didn't want Alfred to go, he would decline the scholarship in a heartbeat. Because, deep down, he always, always wanted to be with his grumpy, cute boyfriend. Who wouldn't? Arthur was smart, dedicated, and he had this amazing smile that he rarely showed to anyone else, except for Alfred. Even if lately he hadn't seen that special smile coming from his boyfriend's lips, he knew that Arthur still reserved that for him. Because he was Arthur's boyfriend, after all. Arthur was sometimes coldhearted and he sometimes wasn't as honest as he should be, but Alfred still loved him, and he wanted to be with him. This work Arthur had made him long for his boyfriend – which was a good thing, wasn't it? There's this saying that said, "Distance makes the heart grow fonder." Alfred surely wanted to see Arthur soon.

Wednesday couldn't come any sooner.

Later found Alfred strolling around the shopping district, browsing through the glass windows of the stores, until he happened upon the flower shop where he brought Arthur's bouquet the other day. He stared at the flowers, and when the familiar young lady greeted him, he immediately asked, "How many roses do I need to tell "I will love you forever"?" The girl, who already knew this man from before, was at first surprised by his question, when she smiled and said, "Nine roses, Mister. It means, "We'll be together, forever." Alfred's eyes shone with excitement. It was perfect! Arthur really loved roses, and things about… floriography, wasn't it? And surely he would get the meaning of nine roses. After all, Alfred wanted to spend his forever with him.

_That is, if Arthur want him still._

That sudden thought brought a stabbing pain his chest, and he quickly pushed aside the painful, painful idea. No, Arthur wanted to be with him. He's just busy with work, that's all. He even reserved his Wednesday for him, didn't that mean that he was eager to see Alfred as well, right?

Awkwardly rubbing his chest, he gave the curious storekeeper a sheepish smile as he paid for the nine bouquets and told her that he would be picking up the roses next Wednesday, around six in the evening. The girl nodded and said her thanks, saying that she had noted it and the bouquet would be ready by the time he specified.

He went out of the store and decided that maybe he needed to go back home. He might just play away the pain and the longing.

-USUK-

Tuesday of next week came, and Alfred woke up very much excited. He would be seeing Arthur tomorrow! He could finally wrap his arms around him and just hold him close. Sink into his warmth as he swayed the two of them to and fro. And then he would kiss Arthur so gently, just brushing of lips, and it would evoke the longing, the need between them, and maybe they would be enjoying the night away in each other's arms. That was how Alfred envisioned their meeting, and why wasn't it Wednesday yet?

He had graduation practice today and tomorrow as well. His professor was giving him the encouraging looks whenever they met, as if the professor himself couldn't wait for Alfred's answer. He really did want him to push through with the scholarship. Alfred still hadn't decided, not until he would tell Arthur about it. Graduation would occur the next week, and all of the professors were busy grading the theses their students submitted. Once the grades were released, and if Alfred agreed with the scholarship, the university would send his transcript of records to Harvard, and he could go there any time after that. It was one of the perks of being a scholar, they said.

Once graduation practice was over, Alfred eagerly sent a message to Arthur, saying, "_Hey darling, you ready for tomorrow's dinner? ;)_" He received a reply hours after, around seven in the evening, saying, _"Yes, Alfred. We'll meet in the same meeting place, right?"_ And Alfred's eyes twinkled in delight. Arthur replied to him! He would really be seeing Arthur tomorrow, and he couldn't wait anymore! He jumped on his bed and clutched his pillow, burying his face on the soft cushion. He was so happy he almost couldn't believe it. Arthur would be there tomorrow. He would be spending a great evening with Arthur, and they would talk about lots of things, including the scholarship offer.

Alfred replied to Arthur's message, telling him that they would meet in their usual meeting place, the old bookshop near the park at six-thirty in the evening. The place had been their meeting place, since Arthur loved staying there and reading used books while Alfred arrived at a later time – he was a bit of a latecomer before. And since Arthur was lost in reading, he wouldn't mind that Alfred arrived late. It worked well for the two of them.

-USUK-

It was Wednesday afternoon, and Alfred was getting ready for his date with Arthur. He made sure his face looked good, and he wore the formal attire he readied a week ago, and even put on the expensive cologne perfume which he knew Arthur secretly loved. He was so excited and happy to see him again. 'It's been so long,' he thought with a smile. How he wanted to show Arthur how much he loved him.

He went back to the florist at six o'clock sharp, and took his bouquet, and while walking towards the bookshop where they would meet, he could see women looking twice at him when he passed them by. And he could say that he looked really handsome, wearing a black blazer and suit pants, plus holding a bouquet of nine roses. He sure hoped Arthur would be happy to see him as well.

When he arrived at the bookshop, Arthur nowhere to be seen. Considering that it was still six-twenty in the evening, he was pretty early, considering that he was usually the one who arrived late in meetings. He smiled at the owner of the shop, an elderly lady who already knew them by face, and he sat on one of the cushioned seats in the shop, counting the minutes until six-thirty.

Six-thirty came and went, and Arthur was still not around. Alfred glanced at the glass window outside, and saw that many people were rushing on the streets. He sat back up against the wall, tapping his foot as he contemplated whether to text Arthur or not. But it was only six-forty, ten minutes after the agreed time. Surely it was okay for Arthur to be late, right? He might still have things to finish up at work.

His excitement slowly dwindled, slightly worried for his beloved Arthur, but his heart raced up when he heard the doorbell ring, and someone entered the shop, he stood up and peered at the door, hoping that it really was the person he was waiting for.

It was. Arthur Kirkland was standing in the doorway, with a tired smile on his face.

Alfred had half the mind to throw the bouquet away, just to run and embrace the man he missed so much. But the flowers were for Arthur, and he just walked briskly instead. He was about to wrap his arms around him in a very large hug, but Arthur stopped him before he could do so. "Not here," Arthur whispered, his eyes looking at the old lady watching them. The taller man was disappointed that he couldn't hug him now, but he complied. He didn't want to annoy his beloved Brit in any way tonight.

So instead, Alfred handed the bouquet and told him, "I missed you, Arthur." The man addressed looked up at him, and was about to open his mouth to reply, but a beeping sound distracted Arthur from saying what was on his mind. "Excuse me," he said mindlessly as he took out his phone and read the message reflected on the screen. He frowned at his mobile, and typed back a reply, pressing keypads harder. Alfred, hand still offering the bouquet, waited for Arthur to finish his writing his message to whomever it was who texted him. Was it from work? His boyfriend's frown deepened, and it worried the blue-eyed man.

When Arthur pocketed his phone back, Alfred asked, "Arthur? You okay?" Arthur turned to him and sighed, "Just some idiots from work. They're supposed to be my seniors but they keep on asking me about this and that, as if I'm the one who worked for a longer time in the company." The two of them fell silent for a few moments. Alfred wondered what he could say to distract the Brit's thoughts from work.

Somehow Arthur didn't have any intentions of receiving the bouquet, so he opted to lighten up the mood instead. "Hey, what do you think of my attire today? I look handsome, yeah?" The taller man said out loud, grinning at his boyfriend. Arthur smiled wearily and shook his head. "Wonderful. Now, where are we heading? I'm starving already." His look told Alfred to lead the way and to not disappoint him with his restaurant of choice.

Alfred ignored the slight hurt that flared up when Arthur brushed off his appearance. He was hoping he would at least look at him in amazement. But he was confident about the restaurant, though. He led Arthur to the block where formal dining restaurants were located, and when he turned to look at his boyfriend, he saw the surprised expression on his face. Alfred's large hand reached out to grasp Arthur's. Startled, Arthur tugged his hand away by reflex, and even the feeling of rejection was slowly burning inside him, Alfred held on tight, wanting to hold even just his boyfriend's hand, especially he hadn't got any hugs from him. The shorter man yielded in the end, and the two of them walked further until they finally arrived at the restaurant Alfred reserved beforehand.

"I never knew you could choose a restaurant like this," Arthur commented, his eyes roaming around the dim yet romantic atmosphere of the restaurant. The soft yet golden hue of the environment made his shoulders relax.

"I'm glad you like it," Alfred said honestly. Even though he was confident that Arthur would really like it, there was still a one percent chance that he wouldn't — Arthur was harder to read these days, especially with his new work. The waiter led them to the table Alfred reserved beforehand, and when they finally took their seats, he hoped they would have a wonderful evening tonight.

-USUK-

They didn't.

Arthur's mood worsened, and he kept on typing on his phone, muttering about 'killing those bloody idiots' every now and then. Alfred tried to break the tension he was starting to feel, but Arthur just glared at him whenever he attempted to be funny. He began playing with his food, pushing the meat around and smearing the sauce all over the plate. He kept on glancing at Arthur, but the man was just glaring at his phone. He'd never put down the device ever since they gave their orders to the waiter.

"Arthur, maybe you should ignore them for a moment?" Alfred asked him nicely. He wanted to spend time with Arthur, but all the man had ever done was type on his mobile. Couldn't they wait? Why do they keep on texting Arthur about problems they surely could solve themselves?

"I just can't ignore them — my credibility as someone reliable is at stake. I need to make sure that they will see what an exceptional employee I am, Alfred. Surely you won't get it, you're still a student," Arthur brushed him off and continued typing on his mobile.

Alfred looked away from Arthur. That hurt. He knew that he was still a student — a graduating one, but still a student. But Arthur didn't have to tell him just how different their worlds were. He personally knew it. The distance between them was starting to become apparent to Alfred, who solely believed that Arthur and he were _okay_.

But he still needed to tell Arthur something very important. "Artie? Can we talk for a moment? I just need to tell you something really important," Alfred asked him, but Arthur only replied with, "Later, Alfred. I'll just deal with these gits and be done with it."

Was this the 'distance that make the heart grow fonder'? Alfred thought sadly as he stared at Arthur who was still busy instructing his co-workers via text. Was Arthur actually missing him? He didn't respond when he told him that. Was he… by any chance… a hindrance to Arthur's success? Could their worlds now be so different that they couldn't communicate to each other anymore?

Did Arthur still want him?

That thought made chest ache so painfully he had to squeeze his hands to stop himself from rubbing his chest. No, Arthur surely wanted him still. Right? He did agree to have dinner tonight, even if all he ever did was text his co-workers. Even if they hadn't talked about anything significant to them. Even if Alfred hadn't told Arthur about the scholarship. Even if they hadn't communicated _at all._

Alfred saw Arthur put down his phone, and he breathed a sigh of relief. No, all those thoughts were nothing but just plain speculations. Arthur was putting down the phone now. Surely he'd talk to him and they'd finally have that great night he'd envisioned days ago. "Well, what was it you were going to talk about?" Arthur asked him as he sipped his wine.

"Well, it's about—" but Alfred was cut off when Arthur's shrill ringtone rang across the room, and the flustered Brit excused himself as he rushed outside to answer the call. Alfred was left sitting on the chair, his eyes wide and his chest feeling hollow. He waited for a few moments, but Arthur still wasn't around. Resigned, Alfred signaled the waiter to bring the bill. He paid the dinner alone, while he waited for Arthur to come back.

After half an hour, Arthur came back inside, his frown settling deeper than before. Alfred made the decision to not tell Arthur about the scholarship today. He didn't want the Brit to think of any other thoughts aside from work, because work was so important for him. Very important.

Alfred walked Arthur back to his apartment later, the silence following them. They didn't even hold hands — Alfred knew for a fact now that Arthur now didn't like public displays of affection. But when they finally reached Arthur's doorstep, Alfred couldn't stop himself and pulled the man against him, pressing his face against Arthur's shoulder, squeezing him tight. Arthur struggled, saying that he shouldn't embrace him where people could see, but Alfred paid him no heed. He just wanted to give himself the one thing he craved for these past few weeks: the feel of Arthur's body against his. It's been so long. He missed him so much, even if Arthur didn't miss him in the same intensity.

Pressing a quick kiss to his lips, Alfred smiled and bid him goodbye. When he turned around to walk away, his smile fell and the hollow feeling returned. Thoughts now plagued his mind, prompting him to _make the good choice._

The best choice for him and for Arthur.

-USUK-

Thursday found Alfred standing outside the faculty room, his sweaty hand twisting the doorknob open. His professor looked up, giving him a big grin and a handshake when Alfred told him his final decision.

* * *

Tell me what you think ;u;


End file.
